Reading Vampire Academy
by TiffanyJanee
Summary: Yes this has been done before, but I thought I'd give it a go :   Follow along as Rose and the Gang read the Vampire Academy series. Disclaimer this Awesome series does not belong to me but the one and only Richelle Mead


I didn't expect to start my day with someone banging on my door, but that was exactly what was happening.

"ROSE! Open the door!", Yelled Lissa. I knew if I didn't open the door she would just use her key. So sitting up I stared at the door waiting.

5 seconds later, Lissa walks in with a smile on her face.

"What", I asked her. "And why are you so chipper this early".

"You have to get up, I got a note this morning saying to meet you and other at room 333 at 11o'clock.

Looking over at the clock I saw it was 10:30.

Getting up I jumped in the shower, got dressed and was walking out the door at 11:05. Oh well, I'm always late they'll live.

Walking around the corner with Lissa I saw my parents, Dimitri, the gang and Alberta standing outside the room waiting for me and Liss.

I walked up to Dimitri and gave him a kiss then turned around to the group and said.

"So.. What's this all about"

"No one knows yet we were waiting for you", said Mum.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road"

Walking up to the door I turned the knob and walked inside. In the middle of the room there was a large box sitting on a glass table.

Christian walked up to the box and opened it, picking up a letter and pasting it to Lissa.

"What does it say", Adrian said, finally breaking his silence.

Lissa open the letter and read aloud.

_Inside this box there are six books – Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice. You have been requested to read these books in that order as they may bring fourth answers to question you have always wondered. Enjoy. ~R.M_

I looked around the room to see everyone – myself included – confused.

Christian then pulled out the first book and looked at the cover.

"Oh, shit"

"What now", I said.

He turned the book around for all of us to see. I stared in shock at the cover. It was a picture of them about a week before Dimitri had taken us back to the Academy.

"What the hell, is this a joke", I yelled.

To that I got no answer,, apart from a glare from my mother for cussing.

Grabbing the book Mia turned it over and began to read the blurb aloud.

**Only a true best friend can protect you from you mortal enemies…**

"Well, that certainly sound like the type of friendship you two have", Said Alberta.

"Keep going", I said. Getting nods from everyone in the room.

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest vampires – the ones who never die. The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making Lissa one of them.**

**After two years of freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, a school for vampire royalty and their guardians-to-be, hidden in the deep forest of Montana. But inside the iron gates, life is even more fraught with danger…and the Strigoi are always close by.**

**Rose and Lissa must navigate their dangerous world, confront the temptations of forbidden love, and never once let their guard down, lest the evil undead make Lissa one of them forever.**

"Well", Lissa said. "Who wants to read first.

But before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. All the guardians jumped up and got their stakes out.

"Really", I said, getting up to open the door. "I think I would know if it were a strigoi, you know with my early warning system, also they wouldn't knock.

I opened the door to see all of Dimitri's family and Sydney standing there.

"Omg Olena, what are you doing here?", I said running to hug her.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Hi sweetheart, we got a letter telling us to come here."

After hugging everyone I dragged them into the room almost bouncing off the walls.

"Look who I found outside" I said, walking around the corner with them right on my heels.

Everyone looked up and smiled as we come around the corner.

"Mama", Dimitri yelled, getting up to hug her.

After all the welcoming's and hugging we all sat down.

"What are you doing here Mama" Dimitri said.

"As Mama said to Rose before, we got a letter saying to come to this room", Viktoria said .

"So what's going on", Sonya added.

"Well we were just about to start reading books about Rose and Lissa", Said Eddie.

"This should be interest then hey", said Viktoria, smiling at me.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah it should"

When everyone stopped talking Lissa picked up the book and opened it.

"Chapter One", she said.


End file.
